


have we met before?

by mirakeul



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Some Explicit Language, Soulmates, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakeul/pseuds/mirakeul
Summary: “Only when you are lost does the red string of fate appear.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Not the main but, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 6





	have we met before?

**Author's Note:**

> this was crossposted from tumblr :DDD it's actually part of a server collab, quo fata ferunt which was all about soulmates. i hope you enjoy! i am very happy with this piece especially since it includes suga, my favorite in haikyuu <333

in a world where soulmates exist, you were convinced you will never find yours. i mean, it’s the classic soulmate story, you see gray until you meet your soulmate. this is much more specific though, you must lock eyes and touch. simple enough, right? 

wrong. you have been walking this earth for almost eighteen years, and still no sign of your soulmate. you see, the gods have also added another feature to the whole soulmate shebang. you see, your heart beats faster, kind of like erratically when you’re near them. that’s when you know your soulmate is within the area.

this, however, has downsides. one, you lose the ability to find color once your soulmate dies. you’ll know it when it happens when you feel your heart figuratively breaking into two. they say you may never find love again not unless your soulmate wishes to give you your platonic soulmate. crazy, right?

you, fortunately, haven’t lost your soulmate but you’re kind of losing the will to search for them, seeing that nothing has ever changed. you sighed as you walked down the streets of tokyo. you were restless, almost every single one of your friends have found their soulmates, sooner or later, you’d be the only one yet to find yours.

you stopped in your tracks as your heartbeat became erratic. your breath was caught in your throat and you turned around. sadly, your heartbeat went back to normal. you breathed hard as your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. did they just— did your soulmate just pass you?

you texted your best friend, yukie, immediately about it. you were so focused on texting her, you didn’t notice a light gray-haired guy just walked past you, clutching his heart.

“are you okay?” daichi asked his best friend, they stopped walking, letting the others walk up ahead.

“yeah, it’s just, my heart beat was so fast just a minute ago,” suga said. daichi looked around to see anyone in the vicinity but found none.

“i’m sorry you missed them,” daichi said as they continued walking. they were currently on their second day of training camp with the other schools such as nekoma and fukurodani. what shocked suga though was feeling how close his soulmate was in tokyo. 

tokyo. he sighed inwardly, that’s a long way from home. but if that’s what it takes to see you, he’ll gladly stay in tokyo.

meanwhile, yukie was patting your back as she listened to you rant about not seeing your soulmate when you had the chance.

“d'you wanna eat? i know how tired you are, so just sit tight and i’ll get you something!” yukie said, which was kind of unusual but you shrugged. the thought of seeing your soulmate actually tired you out, it was a good thing you weren’t needed much since yukie and kaori has it covered.

you’re cousins with yukie, actually. a cousin and best friend in one, who would’ve thought? her soulmate was actually kaori and has seen color for more than two years now. how lucky.

your thoughts were cut off by a shout of “y/n!” from bokuto, with akaashi trailing behind him. yukie.

akaashi handed you your food. you thanked him after he told you. “yukie was tugged by kaori and the coach to discuss something. bokuto-san wanted to see you so yukie ordered us to give it to you.”

“y/n! i missed you!” bokuto said, already cuddling you, but giving way to the tray of food on the side table. you laughed, patting his head.

“kou-kun, i missed you too! but we just saw each other.” you said.

“doesn’t matter! kuroo says hi!”

“tell him i said hi too!” he beamed. 

they stayed with you as you ate, telling you all about the training camp and how it was so far. they told you of karasuno who just joined them for this training camp. bokuto excitedly tells you of hinata who he deemed his disciple and tsukishima who they play with in the third gym.

“are you sure you’re not joining us?” akaashi asked, bringing your tray with them.

“no, i’m sorry. i have plans already and besides, i shouldn’t impose.”

“you’re not imposing, y/n!” bokuto said, already pouting. “please?”

“kou-kun, i can’t really stay. i’ll come by sometime this week, maybe before the end of training camp?”

“really!” bokuto asked, all excited. 

you nodded, laughing. “yes, really.”

“we’ll be going now, training starts in a bit.” akaashi said. “bye, y/n.”

you smiled at him, hugging him for a bit. “bye, kei-kun.”

he smiles a bit, shaking his head at the nickname. bokuto hugs you tight and you pat his back.

“bye, y/n!”

“bye, kou-kun.”

once they were gone, you sighed. you were so close to meeting your soulmate. well, now you know, they’re currently in tokyo. you went off the fukurodani school grounds, setting off to where you’ll meet your other best friend, mika.

the cafe where you were meeting was not really that far from fukurodani so you walked. you still kept an eye out for your soulmate, hoping to feel them one more time. you shook your head when it didn’t happen, opening the cafe door.

“y/n-chan!” you waved at mika, sitting in front of her. you accepted the coffee she ordered for you, smiling as you thanked her. “it has been a while, huh?”

“yeah,” you laugh, agreeing. “how are you and daishou?”

“suguru’s being himself as usual,” she said, looking at you pointedly. 

you laugh, taking a sip before saying. “so, he’s being an ass?”

mika rolls her eyes. “he is, he’s talking about annoying kuroo again.”

you laughed, knowing them both. “they never stop, don’t they?” she just laughs, agreeing.

“wait, you texted something about a soulmate, did you meet?” her eyes wide in excitement before dropping when she saw your smile drop. “you didn’t?”

“for a split second, they were behind me, and i didn’t even see them.” you said, looking down at your cup. “i just feel so stupid for missing the chance.”

“you’re not stupid!” mika said, reaching out her hand to touch yours. “it’s fine! you’ll meet them soon!”

you sighed, smiling sadly at her as you squeezed her hand for assurance. “thank you, mika.”

“don’t lose hope, okay?” mika smiled. “you’ll find them soon enough, don’t worry.”

“i really hope i do,” you laughed, not feeling anything. “or else, i’ll stop looking at all.”

“you won’t.” mika said, smirking at you.

yeah, you really won’t.

days passed and you were walking to the convenience store before going over to fukurodani for the last day of training camp. you wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see your friends, smiling as you thought of what they would like to eat.

the last few days, your heart has beaten faster than normal, like your soulmate was just in the area. you’ve felt hopeless trying to find them but still kept a lookout on them. it was practically a normal thing for you now after a few days, close to giving up.

you don’t notice a team of boys getting food as well, nearly bumping into one of them. you looked up, seeing a boy holding you steady so you wouldn’t fall, maybe dark-haired because of how dark it seems to be.

you blushed in embarrassment, quick to be on your feet. “i’m sorry, i wasn’t paying attention.”

“it’s fine,” he smiled, a bit embarrassed as well. “it’s a good thing i caught you, right?”

you laughed, agreeing with him. “yeah, it was. thank you.”

“it’s no problem,” he said. you turn to see his friends (at least you think it was his friends) looking at you. you turned back to him, smiling sheepishly. 

“i think your friends are waiting for you, thank you once again.” you smiled, getting your basket of snacks to the cashier, feeling more sets of eyes staring at you. you turned to where you feel the staring, catching eyes with another boy, who smiled when he noticed you.

you smiled to yourself, getting flustered by the attention. you paid for your snacks, glancing at him once more. you bit your lip, texting yukie that you are on your way.

you sighed, your soulmate coming to mind. if you do fail in finding them, you thought it wouldn’t hurt to find someone else. your mind wandered back to the boy you locked eyes with in the convenience store, he definitely piqued your interest more, no offense to the dark-haired, you think it’s dark, boy you bumped into. besides, he did seem like he’d just be an older brother to you.

you walked to fukurodani, texting yukie to help you in hiding the snacks, to which you, of course, gave her some so she wouldn’t finish everything. you changed your clothes to something more comfortable, considering that you would help in managing the teams today.

kaori gave you your notebook, bumping your shoulder teasingly. you shoot your tongue at her, smiling as you look through some of the notes taken throughout the week.

“y/n-chan! you came!” bokuto tackled you, hugging you tight, and almost making you fall.

“hey, kou-kun!” you said, laughing as you pet him. “i can’t breathe.”

“bokuto-san, let go of y/n,” your savior has come. you smiled at akaashi as he hugs you as well, less tight than bokuto’s was.

“hey, kei-kun!” you said after you let go of him. “i bought snacks for you and the team.”

akaashi smiled as bokuto screamed. you roll your eyes, laughing, as you walk with them to the gym where they would train for the last time this summer. you didn’t notice how fast your heartbeat was when you entered the gym, passing it as adrenaline rushing to you.

suga, on the other hand, was confused. why is his heart hammering out of his chest more than ever? his eyebrows were furrowed, contemplating on whether his soulmate was in the area, not realizing his team was gone. he looked up, about to tell daichi what’s happening when he couldn’t find him. he cursed himself when he realized his phone was with daichi as well. he looked where he was, he couldn’t be that far, right?

wrong. he was lost. fukurodani was a big school, and despite having a training camp for a week now, he doesn’t know the place that well. as much as he wants to do something, he can’t afford to be more lost than he already is, he just hopes daichi realizes he’s lost.

back at the gym, karasuno were panicking when they realized suga wasn’t with them. you looked over to them, realizing they were the ones at the convenience store, noticing how the guy you locked eyes with wasn’t there. you excused yourself from bokuto and akaashi, heading over to them.

“is there a problem?” you asked, a little worried.

the guy you bumped into widened his eyes in realization. “you’re the one in the convenience store.”

you smiled, scratching your neck sheepishly. “yes, i am. what seems to be the problem?”

“our setter, sugawara koushi, seems to be lost.” once he said his name, you felt the tingle in your pinky finger making you look at your hands. for some reason, you felt like you were being pushed somewhere.

“i can go and find him,” you said, smiling and ignoring your hands. “i study here so it won’t be any hassle.”

“are you sure?” he asked, apprehensive. “we don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

‘it’s fine! besides, you’re going to start training, and i’m not.“ you waved them off, starting to walk to yukie and kaori. "i’ll be back with your setter, don’t worry.”

he thanks you and tells his team after as you strode over to the fukurodani team. you informed them of the situation, leaving your notebook with them but bringing your cell phone, to yukie’s request. 

you set on to find suga. you smile to yourself, learning his name. you look at your hands which seem to tingle more. you don’t know whether to ignore it or not but your feet started moving to wherever it was.

you were confused, whispering to yourself. “what the hell?”

suga was still crestfallen, still waiting for someone to find him. he sighed, standing up and turning towards where he started when he bumped into someone. you cursed, bracing yourself for the impact which didn’t come. suga quickly got a hold of you, his hands tingling but he doesn’t understand why. you opened your eyes, locking with his, and then you felt it.

your eyes widen, your heartbeat as erratic as ever, and you realize you can see his gray hair and his eyes that looked so beautiful. he stared at you, his heart pounding as well when he realizes he can see the colors on your eyes, your hair, and your clothes.

he pulls you up, neither of you saying anything as you both stared at each other. your hearts slowly coming to rest signifying that you, indeed, found your soulmate. tears well up in your eyes as you realized he was your soulmate. the one person you were trying to find for eighteen years.

“ **have we met before?** ” suga said, his voice caught in his throat.

“i don’t believe we have,” you said, laughing. and fuck, your laugh is heavenly. “my name is y/n l/n.”

you offered your hand to him and he takes it in his. he notices how soft your hands were and he suddenly remembers his calloused ones, which you didn’t seem to mind.

he smiled, happiness in his heart as he holds your hand in his. “i’m sugawara koushi.”

“it seems like we’ve found each other, huh?” you said, tears still threatening to fall. but you realized why you’re looking for him in the first place. “but first, let’s get back to the gym. your team is worried about you.”

he laughed, agreeing. you shoot a quick text to yukie telling her that you’re both going back to the gym. 

on the way to the gym, you both talked, feeling at ease with each other besides the fact that you’re soulmates. you learned that he’s from miyagi which was one reason why you both didn’t meet until now. you’re just happy you got to meet before he returns to miyagi, which made you remember that he couldn’t stay.

“thank you for finding me, y/n.” he smiled, reaching out for your hand when you were both outside the gym. he noticed your fallen demeanor so he asked you what was wrong.

“i just remembered that you’ll be going back to miyagi tomorrow,” you sadly smiled. you just found your soulmate and yet, the universe seems to be telling you that he’s leaving. 

“that’s tomorrow.” he said, smiling as he pulled you into a hug. “for now, we’ll enjoy the rest of the training camp, okay?”

you hummed in agreement, which doesn’t seem to convince him so he does to you what he does to his teammates, albeit with less force.

“negativity begone!” he said, cupping your face and squeezing your cheeks. you laughed as he didn’t let go so you squeeze his cheeks as well. you both didn’t notice how you caused a commotion as you both laughed, some of the teams not playing coming to see what’s happening while those playing, stopping to see.

you both hear a cough and you turn to the gym, seeing karasuno and fukurodani staring at the two of you. suga blushes, his ears turning red as he lets go of your cheeks. you look away from the team, especially from akaashi who’s raising his eyebrows, bokuto who looks confused, and yukie and kaori who were smirking.

“i don’t even want to say anything,” you said, letting go of suga’s cheeks as you went to your team. “back to training!”

they scrambled back, laughing at your embarrassed self. yukie and kaori winked at you, telling you to tell them later so you rolled your eyes, sticking your tongue at them. you bite back a smile as you turned to where suga and his team were, catching his eyes once more. 

in the afternoon that day, you helped the managers with the barbecue as well as the watermelons, cutting them into wedges. you ended up revealing to all the managers that you and suga were soulmates, which ended with them squealing, yukie the loudest. kiyoko was kind enough to congratulate you for finding your soulmate and yachi, being the angel that she is, following suit. 

you laughed, thanking them. yukie smiles at you, immediately pulling you to a hug. she knows how close you were to giving up, so she’s glad you found your soulmate before losing hope. you smiled as you hugged her tighter.

you gave the teams the watermelons, learning the names of the karasuno team. daichi, the captain, was indeed dark-haired. suga was best friends with his fellow third years, daichi, kiyoko, and asahi who looked so soft despite his tough demeanor if that made sense.

after you distributed the fruit, you were surprised when a hand offered you a plate of barbecue. you looked to whose hand it was and smiled when you saw that it was suga. you both went up the mountain, not at the top, a bit far from the others. you sat on the grass with him sitting beside you.

“so,” he starts, staring nowhere. “i’m coming back to miyagi tomorrow." 

you sighed in your head, trying not to show him, but he already knows, soulmate things, i suppose. 

"but, it’s just five hours away from tokyo. i can probably go by train sometime, maybe next weekend?” you turned to him, jaw dropped, not believing him when he told you of his plans.

“you’d really go all the way to tokyo for me?” your voice was quiet.

“of course, one afternoon isn’t enough to get to know my soulmate, you know.” his smile was teasing, but you could feel the genuineness behind it.

“i’ll go to miyagi to visit you too,” you decided, his eyes widening at your statement.

“you don’t have to!” you looked incredulously at him. “no, really!”

“well, you’re going through all the trouble of seeing me in tokyo. of course, i’ll make an effort for you too.” suga smiled, realizing he can never change your mind. he stands up, pulling you with him.

he leans in, your eyes wide at his action. “last one back is a rotten egg.”

he runs down, his laughter echoing in the air. you shouted, “not fair!” you ran as fast as you can, your plate just barely surviving the run. the others watched in amusement as you both ran, you running after him and jumping on him in an attempt to slow him down. yeah, you’re both weird, but you’re just happy you found your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think that being lost here was made metaphorically and physically. because one, you were almost close to losing hope to find your soulmate which prompted the almost meeting up in the first part of the story. then, physically, when suga was lost when you both finally met. it’s like, the universe has a way to show you how you two belong to each other, and i think it’s beautiful.


End file.
